LOVE
by Alanna22039
Summary: Jon reflects on his love for Alanna after the fight in the desert. AJ. My first attempt at a songfic, so be nice.


**Okay I'm back with a new story. It's a one-shot right now, but I'm thinking about adding a second chapter from Alanna's pov. Sorry this is up so late -- I wanted to have it up on Saturday, but things got really busy...**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tamora Pierce and the song and lyrics belong to Nat King Cole.**

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

She's always looked at me like I'm more than just a prince – like I'm a person. I see her love constantly shining – whenever I look at her, her eyes are glowing with love. And I'm proud to say that it's been like this since her seventeenth birthday…

Of course, she was my friend long before that – not to mention, my squire. She's always been someone I could just relax around. I don't have to worry about the Court, or my parents, or any of the countless others to whom I am only the Prince….

_**O is for the only one I see**_

Alright, I'm not the chastest person you'll ever meet – I had lovers before her. The problem was, I didn't actually _love_ any of them. She's something different though. She has beautiful red, silky hair (I always have a hard time stopping myself from running my fingers through it again and again), amazing violet eyes (a rare, but lovely feature) that always sparkle when she's in a good mood, a stunning smile that'll make anyone smile back at her, an infectious laugh (I swear it's contagious), and a temper that will drive any smart human within a one-mile radius away from her. How could anyone else be considered more beautiful?

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

Did I mention that she's the first lady knight in over four hundred years? She masqueraded as a boy for eight years to become a knight, with the risk of getting caught looming around every corner. On top of that, she's one of the best fencers in Tortall – probably second only to my uncle, Duke Gareth the Elder of Naxen.

If that's not extraordinary enough, she defeated the Ysandir (immortals who like to devour human souls) almost single-handedly when she was fourteen. (I helped a little bit, but most of the deed was her fighting. I just controlled the magic.) Then she fought and defeated a Tusaine knight (as a fifteen-year-old squire) without killing him, despite the fact that he would have _loved_ to kill her, and she saved my life in the Tusaine War a year later.

And last Midwinter, when she'd only had her shield for an hour, she killed my cousin, Duke Roger of Conté in a fencing duel because of his plot to kill my family and take over the throne. If that's what she's done up to now (and she's only eighteen), who knows what she'll do in the future? Knowing her, she'll do something crazy, like going after the Dominion Jewel or something equally as obnoxious.

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

All I can do for a woman like her is to love her the rest of my life. How I lived before I met her is beyond me…..

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

She was so afraid (and still is) – well, no afraid isn't the right word – terrified – of love that she turned into a frightened little rabbit every time someone mentioned the dreaded words "love" or "marriage." Of course, that's not what she told everyone – she told them that love was a silly little girl's dream and that men just played along to stay on their wife's good side.

_**Two in love can make it**_

She finally trusted me with a piece of her heart when she was seventeen. And that made it much harder to watch her fight my cousin. A lot of people will tell you I was more scared for my dear cousin who turned out to be a maniacal freak, but it's not true. I spent half of the duel fretting that she was going to screw up somehow and end up dead before I could tell everyone how much I loved her. I forced myself to watch because I had to know what would happen to my beloved….

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

I gave her the keys to my heart when we were out in the Royal Gardens on her seventeenth birthday, and I know she loves me, whether she will admit it to herself or not. And yet, my heart is bleeding right now because of how she tore it to pieces. Why did we just have a huge fight? What went wrong that would cause something like that? Why isn't she riding back to Corus with me as my betrothed?...

_**Love was made for me and you**_

From her seventeenth birthday on, I've always thought she would be the one I would walk down the aisle with. There's something about her where she feels _right_ in my arms, like no other woman does….

_**Love was made for me and you**_

Perhaps I should just give her some time to calm down. She'll come home when she's ready and not before. And when she does, I'm going to do my best to remind her of what we had…..

In short, Alanna, my dearest, I still love you – like I always did – and I will love you until the end of time.

**A/N: Okay, was it good, bad, or was it just okay? Should I even think of doing the second chappie? REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading my ... um, well, thanks for reading.**


End file.
